The Care Bears Family (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style)
370 Cartoon Animation Productions's TV Spoof of "The Care Bears Family" Cast *True Heart Bear - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Noble Heart Horse - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Love a Lot Bear - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Wish Bear - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Cheer Bear - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Friend Bear - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Share Bear - Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Birthday Bear - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Champ Bear - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Secret Bear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Harmony Bear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Polite Panda - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Perfect Panda - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Mr. Small (The Mr. Men Show) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Loyal Heart Dog - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Playful Heart Monkey - Stan the Cymbals (Oscar's Orchestra) *Proud Heart Cat - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Treat Heart Pig - Rosarki (GoGoRiki) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shreeky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Seasons # The Care Bears Family (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Season 1) # The Care Bears Family (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Season 2) # The Care Bears Family (370 Cartoon Animation Productions Style) (Season 3) Trivia *The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and The Care Bears Family were triplet produced by Nelvana and released in 1986. Gallery Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Love a Lot Bear Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Wish Bear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Funshine Bear GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as Cheer Bear Lina Volt.png|Lina Volt as Friend Bear Leela.png|Turanga Leela as Share Bear Chip.jpg|Chip as Birthday Bear CuddlesProfilePictureImageZ.png|Cuddles as Champ Bear Mcgee.jpg|McGee as Bedtime Bear Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Harmony Bear Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Polite Panda Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Perfect Panda Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Brave Heart Lion Mr-small-the-mr-men-show-85.7.jpg|Mr. Small as Cozy Heart Penguin Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Gentle Heart Lamb Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Proud Heart Cat Lynn Loud.jpg|Lynn Loud as Swift Heart Rabbit Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Treat Heart Pig Category:370 Cartoon Animation Productions Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV-spoof Category:The Care Bears Family TV Spoofs Category:Nelvana Limited